Chibi Quatre and the forty Maguanacs
by Missie2
Summary: A quick peek into Quatre's life with the Maguanacs. R+R please.
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Quatre and the Forty Maguanacs.  
  
Hi! It's Missie. Just a quick idea I got while looking at my Calvin and Hobbes books. No warnings.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rashid swallowed a gulp and proceeded to ring the doorbell of the Winner family mansion. The Winners were the Magaunac Corps' new employers, after Abdul's little accident with the cigars and the mobile suit fuel storage tanks. Under Saara-Ul's insistence, all forty members were ordered to take a leave of absence and work at the home of their previous employer's good friend, Iman Winner. Although Mr. Winner would not be there himself, several of his daughters were to make sure the men got some work here. Although exactly what kind of work they would be doing was unspecified.  
  
The other Maguanacs were busy settling in to their huge living quarters, and Rashid had taken it upon himself to meet with whoever was running things at the estate in Mr. Winner's absence. He waited patiently and eventually the door opened. Rashid stared, confused, into empty space until he felt a tug at his trousers and looked down.  
  
A tiny boy, no more than four or five at the most, was staring back up at him. His impossibly large turquoise eyes blinked.  
  
" Can I help you, Mister?"  
  
" Um, is your Mommy around?"  
  
" Don't have one."  
  
" Sorry. How about your Daddy?"  
  
" He's away on business."  
  
" Okay. Do you have a big sister?"  
  
" Lots of 'em."  
  
" Could I see one of them?"  
  
" They're kinda busy."  
  
" Um, alright. Can I talk to any servants here?"  
  
" They're busy too."  
  
" What are all these people doing?"  
  
" Looking for me."  
  
" QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!! WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU"RE DEAD MEAT PAL!!!"  
  
The child jumped at this shrill female voice coming from upstairs, and then quickly ran out the door past Rashid. He turned around for a moment to shout something back at the bemused man.  
  
" YOU CAN TALK TO MY SISTER NOW, MISTER! TRY TO KEEP HER OCCUPIED!"  
  
The kid disappeared into the huge garden, and Rashid came face to face with a tired looking blonde woman.  
  
" Please excuse me. Someone will be right with you. QUATRE! IT"S YOU"RE OWN GRAVE YOU'RE DIGGING, BUDDY!!"  
  
With that, the woman tore after the child. Rashid continued to wait at the door.  
  
  
  
  
One month had passed. The Magaunacs had settled nicely into their new positions, which were mainly repair jobs on the countless cars Mr. Winner had bought for his daughters, gardening and household mantainence. Occasionally, they would also be asked to baby-sit the youngest member of the family, Mr. Winner's only son, Quatre. Although the more rugged members of the team were loathed to admit it, They'd all gotten very attached to the little boy. He spent a lot of time around the men, watching them as they worked and trying to help, and constantly asking questions. His sisters could barely tolerate their little brother's mischief, but the Maguanacs reveled in it, encouraging him to play all sorts of practical jokes on his family. Primarily, he was a genuinely fascinating child.  
  
One night, Ahmed walked into the house to find Quatre still up, watching television, and his sister slumped in a chair, fast asleep.  
  
" What happened, Master Quatre?"  
  
" She tried to tire me out before I went to bed."  
  
" So why are you still awake?"  
  
" It didn't work. Now I'm all wound up and she needs to be put to bed."  
  
" C'mon, let's go."  
  
" Will you tell me a story?"  
  
" Um, sure, why the hell not? Have you heard the one about Hercules and the lion?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Well, once upon a time, there was this big, mean lion, who got a thorn in his paw. And all the villagers tried to pull it out, but no one was strong enough. So, they got Hercules, who used his mighty strength...and...Bingo! Anyways, the lion was so happy that he gave Hercules this big.. thing...of riches."  
  
" How did a lion get rich?"  
  
" It was the olden days."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
Abdul was out sitting on the porch one evening, watching the sunset. Quatre wandered out and decided to watch as well.  
  
" Abdul?"  
  
" Yeah, Master Quatre?"  
  
" How come the sky goes all red when the sun sets?"  
  
" That's the atmosphere in the earth catching fire."  
  
" Oh. Where does it go when it sets?"  
  
" It lands about fifteen miles from here. Remember the farm we visited to get fertilizer?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" It lands there. That's why the soil is so red there."  
  
" But wouldn't it burn up the farm?"  
  
" No. It goes out as it sets."  
  
" But they'd still be crushed, wouldn't they?"  
  
" No. If you hold up a coin, you'll see that the sun is about the same size."  
  
" I read somewhere that the sun is really big."  
  
" Can't believe everything you read, I'm afraid."  
  
" How does the sun move to set in the first place?"  
  
" Solar wind."  
  
" Why does it rise in the east if it sets in the west?"  
  
" Jeez, look at the time. Get yourself to bed, young man."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre stood at the door one afternoon looking for a sister. Irea was in the living room trying to read quietly.  
  
" IREA!"  
  
" Don't shout at me, young man."  
  
" BUT I NEED...."  
  
" If you need to ask me something, come into the living room and ask me properly."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Quatre shuffled along the carpet into the living room. Irea's nose picked up a strange smell.  
  
" Irea, I stepped in Abdul's manure. Whare's the hose?"  
  
  
" IREA!'  
  
It was two in the morning, and her little brother screaming for her as if he were dying roused Irea from a peaceful slumber. She ran into his room.  
  
" What? What's the matter? Are you sick?"  
  
" Do people grow from spores?'  
  
" SPORES? YOU WOKE ME UP AT TWO IN THE MORNING TO ASK ABOUT SPORES? WHY ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE? GO TO SLEEP!!!"  
  
She went back to bed muttering. Quatre sat back in bed.  
  
" Abdul must be wrong about that as well."  
  
  
  
  
Quatre was in his room trying to do some maths homework.  
  
" A bushel is equal in weight to four pecks."  
  
He scratched his little blonde head in confusion. Just then, he saw Mohandas walking down the hall.  
  
" Mohandas, what's a peck?"  
  
" A quick smooch."  
  
" This makes no sense."  
  
" Maths, eh? Need a hand?"  
  
" Yes please."  
  
" Okay, let's see what we got here. For this I'd say you'll need to use imaginary numbers..."  
  
" IMAGINARY NUMBERS?"  
  
" Yeah, like eleventeen, thirty-twelve and so on...."  
  
" I'm confused."  
  
" Don't worry. I'm here to help..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet another day, Quatre was tiptoeing around the house trying to avoid everyone. Jairus noticed this and came up behind him.  
" Master Quatre?"  
  
" AAUUGGHH!"  
  
" What's the matter?"  
  
" Heh. Nothing's the matter. Everything's just peachy! Can I go now?"  
  
" You can tell me if something's wrong. I won't tell anyone."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Okay then. I got a hypothetical question for you."  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" Say I did something to my sister's car."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Something bad."  
  
" How bad are we talking here? A little dent or worse?"  
  
" Let's just say that if we could find the car we could evaluate the damage."  
  
" Ooohhh...."  
  
  
  
  
After Quatre had been severely punished for sending Irea's Rolls Royce to car heaven, the Maguanacs decided to cheer him up by teaching him how to play baseball. This was not a good idea.  
  
" Master Quatre, sports are good for you. They teach co-operation and teamwork. You learn how to win graciously. It builds character."  
  
" Every time I've built character, I've regretted it. I don't want to learn teamwork! I don't want to learn about winning and losing! Heck, I don't even want to compete! What's wrong with just having fun by yourself?"  
  
" When you grow up, you're not allowed."  
  
" All the more reason I should do it now!"  
  
" C'mon, just give it a try."  
  
" I hate these male bonding things."  
  
" Go out a little bit, and I'll hit you a grounder."  
  
" OW!"  
  
" Master Quatre, are you okay? Sometimes the ball bounces up like that, and you've got to be ready."  
" Thags for the tib, Abdul. Fide my node and pud id in ice so they can sew id bag od."  
  
" What happened, Master Quatre?"  
  
" A grounder hit him in the nose."  
  
" I'B BLEEDIG!! YOU GUYS ARE TRYIG TO GILL ME!!"  
  
" Hold your head back and I'll stop the bleeding."  
  
" I'B NOD PLAYIG BADEBALL EDDY MORE!! NEBBER AGAIN!! I HADE IT!!!"  
  
" Well, at least you built some character."  
  
" ALL BY CHARAGDER ID DRIPPIG OUT BY NODE!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
End. I may write a sequel. Watch this space.  



	2. Part 2

Chibi Quatre and the forty Maguanacs.  
  
Part 2.  
  
Guess who. I only have time to write and upload this fic. Will continue others later.  
  
  
  
  
Once again, Abdul was called upon to explain the mysteries of the universe to our naïve blonde chibi one afternoon.  
  
" Abdul, will you explain the theory of relativity to me? I don't understand why time goes slower at great speed."  
  
" No problem, Master Quatre. It's because you keep changing time zones. If you fly to California, you gain three hours on a five-hour flight, right? So if you go at the speed of light, you gain MORE time, because it doesn't take as long to get there."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Of course, the theory of relativity only works when you're going west."  
  
" Gee, that's not what Irea said at all. She must be totally off her rocker."  
  
" Well. We men are better at abstract reasoning. Why don't you go tell her that?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
  
  
Rashid was strolling peacefully through the mansion when he collided with Quatre running frantically down the hallway.  
  
" AAUUGGHH! RASHID, GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!"  
  
" What's the matter, Master Quatre?"  
  
" It's July!!!"  
  
" Yes, that's right."  
  
" Where did June go? I only have one month of summer holidays left!!"  
  
" That's a rather long time."  
  
" But the time is slipping through my fingers like grains of sand!! I HAVE TO HOARD EVERY MINUTE OF PRECIOUS FREEDOM!!!!"  
  
The five-year-old then turned and toddled off in the opposite direction as fast as his little legs would carry him.  
  
" AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!! IT'S HALF AN HOUR LATER THAN IT WAS HALF AN HOUR AGO!!!!! RUN!!!"  
  
R  
  
  
Rashid watched and shook his head.  
  
" I'd hate to be here at the end of August...."  
  
  
  
  
" Irea? Will you make me a sandwich?"  
  
" What kind?"  
  
" Peanut butter."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" But use chunky peanut butter. I won't eat smooth!"  
  
" Alright."  
  
" Make it an open faced sandwich too! And don't put any jelly on it!"  
  
" Fine."  
  
" And use normal bread! None of that weird grain bread!"  
  
" Okay, Quatre. I got it."  
  
" Did you cut it diagonally? I like triangles better than rectangles, so be sure to cut it right!"  
  
" Your majesty's sandwich."  
  
" HEY! This is a closed face, horizontally cut, smooth peanut butter sandwich on weird bread with jelly! Weren't you listening?"  
  
  
  
One afternoon, Quatre was seen skulking around the house and sneaking into the kitchen.  
  
" Master Quatre."  
  
" EEEP!"  
  
" Are you alright?"  
  
" I'm fine, Ahmed. Just REAL hungry. I think I'll make a couple of dozen sandwiches. Have you seen my rugsack?"  
  
" Are you sure there's nothing the matter?"  
  
" NO! Nothing's wrong, everything's fine, especially in the boiler room. I gotta go. WHERE'S MY RUGSACK?"  
  
Once he had found it, he dumped the sandwiches into it and ran off into the garden. Ahmed scratched his head in confusion but promptly ran to the basement when he heard a shrill female voice.  
  
" QUATRE!!!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was busy looking for a freight train to jump aboard. He froze when he heard something crashing through the bushes.  
  
" It must be a bear! Do I play dead or run?"  
  
He opted for climbing the nearest tree.  
  
" Great. Just great. I can see the papers now. " Boy, 5, killed by bear. Family saved the trouble." "  
  
Through the foliage, he could just make out someone standing underneath the tree.  
  
" Quatre, come down from there."  
  
" Are you a bear?"  
  
" No, it's me, Irea."  
  
" AAUUGGHH, that's even worse!! CLIMB HIGHER!!!"  
  
" Come down so I can talk to you.."  
  
" No way. You'll kill me."  
  
" I'm not going to kill you. I just want to make sure no-one was hurt."  
  
" No-one was hurt. I was just trying to fix the plumbing, and the handle came off."  
  
" Well, Abba fixed the leak now, so you can come home."  
  
" Let's here you say you love me first."  
  
  
  
  
Hassim was putting Quatre to bed one night while still contemplating what had happened that day.  
  
" Isn't it weird how things work out?"  
  
" What's that, Master Quatre?"  
  
" Irea was so relieved that I didn't get hurt that all I got was a lecture on safety. She didn't even raise her voice."  
  
" That is strange."  
  
" Flood the house and you don't even get yelled at."  
  
" But try keeping live worms in your father's...."  
  
"Let's not talk about that, okay?"  



End file.
